


Not Tonight

by Sandel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Past Arthur/Dom Cobb, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/Sandel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>“Well, if we’re gonna do this,” Arthur says tersely, “I’ll have to be really fucking drunk.”</p>
  <p>“In that case, let’s not.”</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just like 'We all yearn for reconciliation,' this is scene that got the cut from my planned Inception magnum opus... This time I reworked it into a drabble. It's not very uplifting :/
> 
> The title comes from a Tegan and Sara song.

Arthur lifts the phone to call for room service.

“What’re you doing?” Eames asks, voice drawling. He’s taken off his shirt.

“Ordering alcohol.”

“Why?”

“Well, if we’re gonna do this,” Arthur says tersely, “I’ll have to be really fucking drunk.”

“In that case, let’s not.” Eames’ voice is not to be argued with.

Arthur looks away.

“Well, then,” he says, forcing military into his voice.

Eames watches him rise from the bed.

When Arthur reaches the door, Eames says “Cobb fucked you up bad, didn’t he?”

What’s Arthur supposed to say to that?

He just nods. Then he walks out.


End file.
